Missing you
by Anita Shakira
Summary: Kensi missed Deeks. Deeks missed Kensi. And what transpired because of it. Set after "The Gold Standard".
1. Chapter 1

Set after "The Gold Standard"

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kensi sighed as she came out from behind the curtain of the OSP dressing room. It had been a long and tiring day. She wanted to think that it was only because of the intensity of the case and the fact that Assistant Director Granger had temporarily replaced her partner. But she knew it was more than that. She had truly missed Deeks. Sure Granger was as good as the next agent out in the field but Deeks was hers. Her partner, that is. Deeks made everything better. His endless quips and flirtations always got to her. Not that she would ever let him know that. And it almost _hurt _to have him away from her. She spent the whole day wondering what he was doing at that exact moment. Was he missing her too? When was he coming back? She looked at herself in the mirror. Then she turned around to head back to her desk to grab her things and leave.

But as soon as she turned around strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Kensi's first natural instinct was to turn around and sucker-punch the person. But she knew who it was.

"Who is it?" the voice whispered against her ear.

_Oh, Deeks. _Kensi thought to herself. She had known it was him from the minute he wrapped his arms around her. How could she not have known? She had practically everything about him permanently etched in her brain. Ever since their undercover mission as husband and wife. That was when she had really become familiar with his arms, his scent, the funny little things he did. Like when he would twitch his nose. It was truly adorable. Or when she would wake up in his arms and he would just smile at her and kiss her nose. And even now she breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent. She love how he smelled. Like the ocean and salt water and a hint of something manly and masculine. She had gone the whole day without even getting one whiff of him. She figured she could allow herself this small indulgence now. But she couldn't let him think that she _liked _his smell or the way she was wrapped in his arms so tightly, his face buried in her neck. Since when did he get so handsy? No, as much as she wanted to stay in his strong warm arms, inhaling his scent, and swaying gently back and forth while he nuzzled her neck, she could not allow it. She allowed him to hold her for a few seconds and then she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow!" Deeks complained. "What was that for?" But Kensi knew it was all for show. She hadn't elbowed him hard enough to really hurt. Just to make him let go. She turned around to face him and she knew by the smirk on his face that he knew that she had let him hold her and that she liked it.

"That" she said pretending to be annoyed, "Was for surprising me. I could have had a heart attack!"

"What? I surprised Kensi Blye? The ninja? The assassin? I should be proud!" said Deeks with his stupid cheeky grin. Kensi simply glared at him and started to walk away.

"Wait! Don't I get a welcome back hug?" he looked at her with his best puppy face and it was truly heartbreaking.

"I think you have had more than enough physical contact with me for one day." Kensi said, not meaning it at all.

"But I was gone all day! You had to have missed me." He looked at her under his eyelashes "Because I kinda missed you."

Kensi felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. She _had _missed him. A lot. But she couldn't let him get away with what he had just said.

"You _kinda _missed me? So what you're saying is you didn't miss me completely. You know I was going to give you that hug but now that I know the truth I don't think I will."

Deeks looked at her with the saddest face ever. "Please, Kens, please!"

"Oh, all right, fine." She stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands went immediately to her waist and he squeezed her tightly to his chest. His head dropped to her shoulder and he took a deep breath. He inhaled her scent.

"So did you miss me?" he mumbled against her shoulder. It felt so nice to be back with Kensi. Usually he didn't allow himself to be so handsy but it had been a rough day for him.

"Actually it was kinda nice to have you gone." She said against his chest. "No annoying and unnecessary noises, no stupid jokes, and no annoying, shaggy haired partner to bother me. It was refreshing." But he knew she didn't mean it by the way she clung to him. She had missed him just as much as he had missed her. But admitting that to him would be treading in very dangerous and unknown waters.

Finally after a long moment she released him. "Got any plans for this evening?" Kensi asked him casually.

"Nope."

"Well you might as well come over to my place and we could watch a movie or something."

He slung his arm around her shoulders which she allowed. Hadn't she done the same thing to him a million times before?

"Course I'll come over. And I think we should skip the movie and go straight to the 'or something' portion of the evening." he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed at his quip and her and Deeks left OSP together to go to her house.

**Hey guys! I'm not sure if this is going to be a oneshot or not. I think I might put more chapters in. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: spoilers for Tuesday night's episode. Please read AN at the bottom. Enjoy!**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Kensi looked around the ship's mess hall with a hint of a sad smile on her face. They had just finished up a case where an NCIS agent afloat had been murdered. She hadn't known the agent but it was always tough losing one of their own. She wondered if he was married, or if he had any children waiting for him to come home for Christmas. But he would never go home. And that made Kensi sad.

She couldn't wait to get of the ship to leave that sadness behind. Unfortunately, Eric couldn't get them a flight off the ship until the 27th. Sam was extremely devastated that he wouldn't be able to be home with his wife and little girl for Christmas. But Hetty, being Hetty, miraculously found a way for Sam to get home just in time for Christmas.

For the rest of them though, they must remain on the ship through Christmas until their flight. Kensi wasn't extremely disappointed. She was only maybe a _little_ disappointed. She had kind of sort of been almost looking forward to the ski trip with Deeks. And her mother of course. She thought it was sweet that Deeks had invited her. He was always wanting to go places with her. Vacation, Vegas, and this ski trip to name a few. But the ski trip was not to be.

Kensi sighed and turned to Deeks who was sitting next to her in the ship's mess hall. He was sitting across from Callen and from the faces Callen was making he was telling a pretty funny story. Kensi smiled. Deeks always had a funny story to tell. Always tried to make people laugh. To make people happy. Kensi wanted to be happy this Christmas too. But with the case they had just finished and the traces of memories from past Christmases, the Christmases with and without her father, the ones with Jack and the one when Jack left, she was feeling a bit down.

Deeks had just finished his story and he turned to Kensi. He took one look at her face and he knew what was up. It made Deeks sad that Kensi was sad. He was sad for her past and for the things that had happened to her. That was part of the reason he wanted to do stuff with her on Christmas. So that she could make new Christmas memories. Happy ones.

They stared at each other for a moment until Deeks said, "Hey, you wanna go for a walk?" He looked at her softly.

"Sure." She said.

They got up and left Callen who was listening to a crazy story from a Marine who was most definitely embellishing it. But Callen didn't seem to mind. It made the story more exciting at least.

Kensi and Deeks weaved their way through the ship's detailed and intricate passage ways. Not really talking. Just being with each other. Shoulders brushing against each other's occasionally. They had been walking for a while when they came to a four-way stop.

"Which way?" asked Kensi. Not that she needed him to give her directions but this was a big ship and while she could hack her way through the Amazon jungle and never get lost, or through the desert and never lose direction, this ship was a different story.

"Turn left." Said Deeks.

She turned left and went about 5 feet before she realized that it was a dead end.

"Deeks, this is a dead e…" as she turned around she suddenly realized how close Deeks was to her, towering over her. He had her backed against the wall in this little alcove of the ship where unless you were looking, you would miss them.

"I know." He said coolly. He took a step closer so that he was almost pressed up against her.

"Deeks." Kensi said with a hint of a warning in her voice.

"I just wanted to talk for a minute."

"Okay." She drew in a shaky breath, "Then talk."

"I was wondering," he said, placing his hands against the wall on either side of her head," What you and a certain little Marine were doing earlier?"

"What are you talking about?" Kensi asked.

Earlier that day Deeks was being lead around the ship by a Marine who was a woman and who clearly didn't think he was as charming as he thought. As he was walking he had happened to see Kensi standing very close, too close for comfort really, to a marine. Her hand was placed intimately on his chest. At least, it seemed intimate enough for him.

Seeing this caused him to walk right into a pipe that ran across the ceiling of the ship. The loud noise caused Kensi and the marine to turn at which time Kensi immediately removed her hand from said Marine's chest. Kensi remembered all of it but was playing clueless to see what Deeks would do.

"You don't know? Remember this?" Deeks asked. He grabbed one of Kensi's hands and placed in on his chest, right over his heart. Kensi began to breathe a little faster.

"Ring any bells?" he asked, his warm breath fanning over her face.

"Oh!" she said, as if suddenly remembering the incident. "That was nothing. I was just appeasing him a little. Besides, I can do what I want. Why does it matter to you?"

But Kensi knew full well why it mattered to him. He was a jealous person. And he was always possessive and overprotective of her. He was jealous of what he saw which made Kensi smile inwardly.

"It matters because," he leaned in closer to her, his face barely inches from hers. She placed her other hand on his chest to stop his advance but of course he could not be stopped.

"It matters because you are _mine_." He whispered almost huskily

"I am yours?" Kensi asked, her heart rate skyrocketing. Kensi was no one's. Hadn't been anyone's for a long time. But she kind of wanted to be his.

"My partner, that is." He continued, moving forward to whisper in her ear. "And I don't like it when _my _partner 'appeases' other people."

Kensi felt a little lightheaded. He was truly pressed up against her now. Her hands were on his chest between them and his hands were daringly resting on her hips. She could feel his lips almost pressed against her ear. He then looked deeply into her eyes. She almost started to tremble.

"Well" she whispered "If it bothers you that much I will try to refrain from 'appeasing' any other Marines. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, that sounds very good."

Then Deeks began to lean in. If Kensi had felt lightheaded before she felt really lightheaded now. Her knees began to go weak. She slid her hands so that they were resting on Deeks's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist, enveloping her. She closed her eyes and sighed. But just as his lips were about to meet hers, their path changed direction. He placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth, her cheek really. Kensi's eyes flew open. She looked up at Deeks who was smirking.

"Merry Christmas, Kens." He said happily before placing another soft kiss on her cheek. And with that he turned around and went off towards the mess hall leaving Kensi in a quivering mess.

_Oh he thinks he's so funny, _thought Kensi. _Well I'm going to get him back big time for that._ And with that she headed back to the mess hall too.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**Merry Christmas everyone! And if you don't celebrate that, Happy Hanukkah. And if you don't celebrate that, Happy Kwanza! And if you don't celebrate that, Happy Whatever Doesn't Offend You! ANYWAY, I am thinking about making this a story that coincides with every episode. So that means I will post a new chapter every Wednesday since the episodes are on Tuesday. At least where I am they are on Tuesday. What do you guys think about that? Also, since there is no episode next week, I was thinking about doing a scene back at Kensi's apartment like some of you had wanted. Maybe she could give Deeks a little payback! ;) ;) Anyway, let me know what you guys think. Remember, reviews are love! And then you wouldn't have to get me a Christmas-Hanukkah-Kwanza-Whatever Doesn't Offend You-present!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Surprise! Early Christmas Present!_

Kensi huffed as she opened the door to her apartment with Deeks trailing behind her. She dumped her bags on the floor very unceremoniously and Deeks did the same. They both plopped simultaneously onto Kensi's couch. They were exhausted. They had just arrived back from the aircraft carrier where they had finished their last case. It was 1 a.m., December 28.

Spending Christmas on the ship wasn't so bad. There was a lot of Christmas singing and they even had a Christmas dinner. Well… if you can call freeze-dried ham real food. Nevertheless, spending so many days in the tight, cramped quarters of the ship made both Kensi and Deeks very glad to be off of it.

Kensi turned to Deeks who had his eyes closed and his head resting against the back of the couch. She took a second to admire his firm jawline and the golden stubble on his face.

"Stop ogling me, Blye" Deeks said jokingly, eyes still closed.

"I'm not 'ogling you!" Kensi said slightly annoyed.

"Sure, Sure." Said Deeks as a wide grin spread across his face. He lifted his head from the couch and opened his eyes, turning to Kensi. "So I talked to the ski resort and they had to give up our reservations. But they do have a one-bedroom cabin for the 29th through the 2nd. It has a pull-out couch so I figured you and your mom could take the bedroom and I could take the couch. What do you think?"

Kensi started to get excited. She had really wanted to go and was disappointed when they had to spend Christmas on the ship. But now was her chance for a really fun vacation with the two people she loved the most!

Whoa, wait. Did she just say love? Well of course she loved her mother, more than anything. But did she love Deeks? She _liked _Deeks. He always made her smile. She trusted him. He always had her back. And she always had his. She enjoyed spending time with him. Probably a lot more than she should. She would do anything for him. Wow, if that wasn't love she didn't know what was.

"_I am so screwed." _Thought Kensi.

"Kens?" Deeks looked at her questioningly.

"Uh yeah. That sounds really fun! I was thinking that we should go over to my mom's house tomorrow, or uh later today I guess, since we didn't get to spend Christmas together. We could tell her about the ski trip then."

"Sounds perfect to me." Deeks said smiling. He was happy. He couldn't wait to go on this trip with Kensi and her mother.

"Yeah, well it's 1 in the morning so I think we should hit the sack. You might as well just stay over here tonight." Kensi said while yawning.

"Was planning on it anyway." Deeks said.

Kensi dragged herself slowly to her bathroom to put on her pj's. Once she closed her bathroom door she remembered what Deeks had done to her a couple of days ago. She smiled mischievously and pulled out a matching hot pink and black lacey bra and panty set from her drawer. After putting that on she put on a white, pretty much see-through, tank top and pulled it down so that just the top of her lacey bra was showing. The final nail to Deek's metaphorical coffin was the pair of tiny little flannel juicy couture shorts that said "juicy" on the ass. She smiled as she left the bathroom and entered her bedroom.

Deeks was lying on the bed, on the right side of course, and was staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey I was thinking that when we get to th…" Deeks had turned to look at her and his mouth almost fell open. She stood before him in a pair of tiny, almost miniscule, shorts and a white tank top that clearly showed that she was wearing a very sexy and lacey bra. Her shirt clung to every curve of her body and she almost glowed in the moonlight that streamed through the window. Deeks took a big gulp.

"What were you thinking?" Kensi asked innocently. Too innocently if you asked Deeks. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to give him payback for what he did to her the other day on the ship. Well two could play at this game!

"Never mind." Pretending not to even notice how Kensi was dressed. "I think I'm just gonna go to sleep now." And with that he rolled over so that he was facing away from her.

Kensi frowned as she got into the bed._"Hmph!" _ she thought to herself, _"Well I guess next time I'm just going to have to up the stakes." _

She lay in the bed as far away from Deeks as possible. But as soon as she closed her eyes she felt him wrap his arms around her middle and he pulled her to him. He was spooning her from behind. He pressed his face into her hair. Kensi sighed silently and snuggled closer into his arms.

"Nice shorts." He whispered in her ear. She smiled to herself and then drifted off to sleep in his warm embrace.

_**Merry Christmas guys! Okay, so I am going to do one or two more chapters before the next episode about the ski trip and what happens at the resort ;) ;)If any of you have any ideas or have a line, object, or element that you would like to see in the next chapter let me know and I will try to incorporate it. Thanks so much! And even if you don't celebrate Christmas have a Happy Merry Random Day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kensi woke to the feeling of sunlight caressing her arm and shoulder. She glanced at the clock to find it was 11:32 am. She and Deeks needed to hurry up and get to her mom's place so that they could have everything ready in time to go to the ski resort. Kensi fought the desire to stay wrapped in Deek's arms and just sleep all day long. She felt so warm and cozy and comfortable. Her head was resting on one of his arms and his other arm was wrapped loosely around her stomach. His hand had somehow during the middle of the night teased itself up under the hem of her tank top to rest on her toned stomach.

Despite her longing to stay in bed all day, Kensi decided to get up and make some coffee. Once she had some sugar in her veins she would feel a lot less sleepy. She moved slowly so as not to jostle Deeks awake. But as soon as she tried to get up Deeks pulled her closer. She was trapped in his embrace.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled sleepily into her hair. He began to absentmindedly, or at least Kensi hoped it was absentmindedly, trace patterns on her bare stomach. She shivered then turned around in his arms so that he couldn't trace patterns on her stomach anymore. It was driving her crazy. By turning around she ended up having to wrap her arms around Deeks's neck because she had nowhere else to put them. He wrapped both arms around her middle tightly. Then, just like he had done so many times when they were undercover as husband and wife, he smiled widely at her and kissed her nose.

"Morning, Princess." He said.

"Hey. We need to get up because I have to get packed for the trip. Also we need to drop by my mom's place and let her know what's going on."

As Kensi was talking Deeks's hand had sneaked its way up the back of her shirt and he had started to rub her back. It felt really good. Too good in fact. It made her want to fall asleep again. Then Deeks leaned in and place a light kiss on her cheek. Kensi suddenly felt very warm. She needed to get out of his arms before she did something really stupid. Like throw herself at him and kiss him until she couldn't breathe. Yeah, she really needed to get up. She suddenly, almost forcefully, broke out of his embrace and stood up.

"I'm gonna go make some coffee, okay? Be dressed by the time I get back so we can go straight to mom's." And with that Kensi left the room.

Kensi entered her kitchen and began to make the coffee, trying not to hyperventilate from the intimacy she had just shared with Deeks. I mean, she had woken up in his arms dozens of times before. Why should this time be any different? Maybe it was because of her realization last night that she loved him. Oh boy she was in trouble. She couldn't love Deeks. Well, she could love him but not be in love with him. But that was the problem. She was hopelessly, desperately in love with him. And she'd only just begun to realize it. What was she going to do?

Kensi and Deeks reached her mom's house by 12:45 without any incident. They walked to the front door and were welcomed very warmly by Kensi's mother.

"Oh Marty, it's so nice to see you again!" said Julia, Kensi's mother, excitedly. "It's been a while since I have seen you!" She gave him a big hug. The she gave Kensi a hug.

"I am so glad you two could come over. I know work has been busy lately. Come in. Sit down. I have some coffee if you would like some."

They went into Julia's kitchen and Kensi and Deeks sat down at the kitchen table while Julia served them coffee.

"So Julia," began Deeks, "Well you know how we had gotten ski resort reservations but then had to cancel because of work? Well we got more reservations from tomorrow until the 2nd. It's not as big as a cabin but it will still be fun. So what do you think? Are you going to join us?"

"Oh no!" said Julia disappointedly, "I have a friend coming the 30th through the 1st. We were going to spend New Years together. She lost her husband a few years ago and really needs a friend during the holidays. I am so sorry. I really wish I could go with you. It looks like we will have to do something together another time. Why don't you two just go by yourselves? I'm not very good at skiing any way."

Kensi's heart leapt at the prospect. Just her and Deeks in a little lonely cabin on the mountain for almost a whole week. But then she thought that if her mother wasn't there to chaperone, that things might happen. Things that couldn't and shouldn't happen but things that she wanted so desperately to happen. Things that would feel so _good_. Kensi almost blushed until she realized that her mother and Deeks were waiting for a response.

"Oh that's okay, mom. If your friend lost her husband you really need to spend time with her. We can just go by ourselves. We'll just do something another time."

"Thank you so much sweetie for being so understanding. You two should probably head home to pack if you're leaving tomorrow. I'll call you later."

"Thanks so much. Tell your friend we said hi." Said Deeks.

And with that Kensi and Deeks left to go and pack for their ski trip that was looking more promising by the minute. Julia watched her daughter and her daughter's partner leave. She smiled mischievously. What she hadn't told them was that her friend had ended up having to cancel their plans due to being ill. But what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Besides, Julia wasn't much of a skier anyway.

_**Well well well. Look at Kensi's mother being all secret matchmaker. I wonder what wonderful fun Kensi and Deeks will have at the resort without the presence of a chaperone. ;) I will try to post a new chapter tomorrow about said happenings at the resort. Review if you have anything you want said or done or implied in the next chapter. But hurry because I am putting the new chapter up very soon. Very soon indeed. Merry Christmas!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kensi and Deeks finally arrived at the resort after a several-hour car ride. All in all the car ride hadn't been too bad. Deeks drove because he knew where the resort was and Kensi didn't mind too much. The drive had actually been kind of pleasant. It was a beautiful drive up to the resort. They talked about anything and everything and after a while, Kensi was lulled to sleep by the sound of Deeks's soothing voice telling her a story. About half way through Deeks's exciting, or at least what he thought was very exciting, story, he turned to look at Kensi and found that she was fast asleep. Her head was resting against the car window. Deeks smiled. It was very cute to see Kensi so vulnerable.

Kensi was still asleep when they arrived at the resort. Deeks left her in the car while he took their bags to a porter and signed in to their cabin and got their cabin keys. The lady at the front desk told him that they had to drive a golf cart up to their cabin and then she gave him keys for that too. Deeks returned to the car and opened Kensi's door. He sat against the edge of her car seat. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Hey Kens, we're here."

Kensi slowly opened her eyes. She looked around then yawned widely and stretched. Deeks smiled.

"Why you smiling like that?" Kensi asked sleepily.

"You just looked really cute."

"Cute?"

"The cutest."

Kensi smiled at him and then they both got out of the car. Kensi shivered. It was really cold! There was snow everywhere. It was beautiful. Deeks saw that Kensi was cold and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Then they headed towards their golf cart. After squabbling for a minute about who was to drive the golf cart, they began their ascent to their cabin, Kensi driving of course. It was about a 5 minute drive to the cabin.

Once they arrived to Cabin I-4 Kensi opened her eyes wide in awe. It was the cutest little cabin ever. It was a log cabin with a lovely little front porch with two wooden rocking chairs swaying slightly in the wind. Kensi smiled happily at Deeks.

"Wow, Deeks. This is a really nice cabin! Good job, Shaggy." Kensi said excitedly.

"I aim to please." Deeks said while winking at her. Kensi rolled her eyes as they got out of the golf cart and headed to the front door of the cabin. The porter had already left their luggage outside the front door. Deeks grabbed the luggage while Kensi unlocked the door to her and Deeks's little paradise for the next few days. Kensi was even more delighted when she opened the door. She was greeted by a roaring fire in a beautiful stone fireplace. The wonderful smell of pine trees and cookies baking in the oven wafted through the air and met her nose. There were some candles lit. The ceiling was very high and you could see some of the wooden beams going across it. It was a lovely little cabin.

Kensi was still marveling about the cabin when Deeks returned from putting their luggage in the one and only bedroom in the cabin. He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her from the back. He rested his chin on her shoulder. Ever since their almost-kiss on the ship, he had been a lot more free in his physical contact with her. It both scared her and thrilled her at the same time.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked her. She felt his warm breath against the back of her neck. She felt her cheeks get warmer. "It's probably too late in the afternoon to start skiing today. But I mean, we have like, four more days to ski and there are other things we can do. They have a couple of shops and little restaurants here and there. And we should probably pick up some snacks and maybe something for a meal. I could gift you with my marvelous cooking skills. Did you see the little kitchen? It's really nice. Or we could watch a movie. Did you see the flat screen? You're right. I did do really well in picking out this cabin. This place is sweet!"

All while Deeks was rambling at her, Kensi was just concentrating on breathing in and out. Did he know what he was doing to her just by having his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder while his breath was constantly tickling her neck?

"So, what do you want to do?" Deeks finished his ramble.

Kensi inhaled slowly before answering but that didn't help at all because all she inhaled was his wonderful scent which was driving her crazy already. She broke from his embrace and went to sit on the nice, expensive looking leather couch with a fur blanket on it. He followed right behind her and sat down next to her.

"I think we should probably go get some food to stock the fridge like you had said." She paused, running her hands across the soft fur blanket. She imagined herself and Deeks wrapped up in this very blanket after a long day of skiing in the freezing snow. She could see them snuggled closely together on the couch watching a movie. And that's when she knew that she was in real trouble. If all she could think about was her and Deeks snuggled together in a fur blanket, then what would actually happen if she acted on those thoughts? She could see it now. They would just be sitting there watching a movie, and Deeks would start to do something like rub her back or stroke her hair. Then one thing would lead to another and before she knew it she would end up in his lap. After a while she wouldn't be able to take it anymore and she would just give in to the desire to kiss him senseless. Oh boy was she in trouble. She shook her head to clear it. "And then maybe we could get something to eat."

"Sounds good to me." Said Deeks smiling. He had no clue of her internal struggle. Because he was having one of his own.

Kensi sighed and plopped down on the couch. She and Deeks had spent that last couple of hours visiting some of the little shops and buying food to stock the fridge with. They had gone to a restaurant and it was very delicious. Kensi had eaten too much and was now feeling very sleeping. She could hear Deeks rustling around in the kitchen, putting all of their food away. In her hand she held the movie that they would be watching. _A White Christmas._ It was one of Kensi's favorites. She didn't know if it was the old fashionedness of it or the innocence of the love in the movie that always got to her.

Deeks returned from the kitchen and took the movie to put it into the DVD player. Then he plopped down right next to Kensi and threw his arm around her shoulder as the movie was starting. She sighed and scooted closer to Deeks. She couldn't resist him anymore. It was just too much for her. As the movie opened in on World War II and Bing Crosby singing "I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas", she felt her eyes slowly drifting closed and before long she fell asleep.

Kensi woke up to find the TV turned off and she found herself lying on top of Deeks. _I must have fallen asleep during the movie. _Kensi lifted her head from it's place on Deeks's chest. One of his hands was resting on the small of her back and the other was slowly running up and down the length of her arm. Kensi shivered as she looked into his eyes.

"Hey, Princess. You fell asleep during the movie." He smiled at her. Then he brushed a strand of hair from her face. He ran his fingers along the side of her face, down to brush across her lips, and down her neck to rest on her collar bone. And that was the breaking straw for her. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take his tender touches and his happy smiles. So she did something that she knew she would probably regret in the morning. She leaned down and softly pressed her lips against his. He responded immediately by placing one hand on her hip and the other he ran up her back beneath her shirt. What had been a soft, innocent kiss turned into a fierce passionate kiss. Kensi felt the tip of Deeks's tongue run across her lower lip, seeking entrance. She opened her mouth and they began to duel for dominance. Before long Kensi was panting for breath. She broke the kiss to catch her breath and as she did, Deeks flipped them over. He was now hovering over her. He leaned down and placed one, two, three soft kisses against her lips. She ran her fingers downed his muscled chest to the hem of his shirt. With one swift movement she removed his shirt. She let her fingers rove over his naked chest. He had a trail of golden hair that started at the top of his chest and went down his stomach to continue through the waistband of his pants. He leaned down and kissed her neck. She arched her back as he found her sweet spot, sucking on it. He quickly undid the buttons of her shirt and removed the article of clothing. He kissed her lips for a long moment before making a trail of kisses down her chest, onto her stomach and stopping at the waistband of her pants. Kensi whimpered as he made his way back up her body to her lips. He reached around her back and just as he was about to undo her bra clasp…. Kensi woke up for real this time.

Kensi almost cried out in frustration. It had only been a dream. As she became more aware of her surroundings she realized that the movie was almost finished. Her head was resting on Deeks's chest and his arm was around her shoulder. She looked up at Deeks to find him smiling happily at something in the movie. Kensi sighed which made Deeks turn to her.

"You all right, Kens?" he asked her with and almost worried look on his face.

Was she all right? Of course she wasn't! She was so frustrated. She was frustrated that it had only been a dream and that she had wanted it to not be a dream and that Deeks was so oblivious to her inner struggle. But she couldn't let him know that. So she simply smiled at him and replied.

"Yeah, I think I just fell asleep or something."

He smiled at her then turned his attention back to the movie. This was going to be a long week.

_**Look at Kensi having naughty, sexual dreams about Deeks! Who would have thought! I will try to post a new chapter tomorrow. I have gotten a couple of good ideas so far. Keep 'em coming! Reviews are love! Merry Christmas!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kensi slowly awoke to the feeling of strong, familiar arms around her. She sighed. He always had his arms around her when she woke up. It was like he couldn't sleep without holding her. And right now it was annoying Kensi. All she wanted was a few minutes of time to herself. Time where he wasn't touching her. Where she couldn't see or smell him. Time for her to reflect and realize what the hell was going on. Because she really didn't know.

Kensi slowly slid out of Deeks's arms and padded her way to the living room. She wrapped herself up in the fur blanket. Finally. A moment to herself. She was so confused about her feelings for him and his feelings for her that she felt like she was about to burst. She wanted him so badly. Did he want her too? Yet, she can't have him. Well, why not? Because they are partners. Yes…and?

And that is where Kensi stopped and thought for a long moment. Why couldn't she have him? It's not like it would ruin their partnership. If anything it could make it stronger. They would have more trust in each other than ever before. But then he might get overprotective and possessive of her. But wasn't he already like that? And it's not like there were any rules about it at work. I mean, there are married agents. And he's not even technically NCIS.

The more Kensi thought, the more she realized that there really weren't any good reasons why they couldn't be together. Just her fears and doubts, and maybe even his too. And that's what changed Kensi's way of thinking. They _were _going to be together, no matter what it took. But what if Deeks didn't feel the same way? Of course he felt the same. Why was he always touching her and being possessive of her if he didn't feel the same? Even so, Kensi didn't want to be the one to make the first move. Just in case. So she came up with a plan. She resolved to do every little thing that she knew to drive Deeks to a breaking point. Little caresses here, kisses on the cheek there, and definitely form-fitting, body-hugging clothing. She would make herself so irresistible that Deeks would _have_ to make the first move. Kensi smiled to herself at her devious plan. As she was smiling she heard Deeks walking into the living room.

_"And so Operation Attraction is put into action." _ Thought Kensi, smiling to herself about her little rhyme. She turned and got up from the couch and began to walk towards him.

"You look happy this morning." Deeks said in his early morning voice that was sexy as hell. Kensi almost shivered. Her plan made her feel free finally. She couldn't wait to see her plan in motion. She walked towards Deeks who was wearing nothing but flannel pajama pants. She gazed appreciatively at his muscled chest. She walked up right against him and ran her fingers slowly, tantalizingly down his chest. She could feel his breath hitch.

"That's because I am happy this morning, Deeks."

Deeks took a big gulp. "And why are you so happy?" he asked her, unsure of what her response would be but completely sure of her fingers running up and down his side.

"Because," she leaned in closer and said in a low sexy voice, "We're going skiing today. And I just _love_ to ski." She gave him a sultry smile. Then she reached up on her tiptoes and brushed a kiss against his cheek. "I'm gonna go get into my ski clothes. Make me breakfast, okay?" and with that she left Deeks standing there completely shocked.

…..

_**Deeks's POV**_

Kensi and I just got back to our cabin after a long day of skiing. I had a lot of fun. I actually snowboarded which I love because it's kind of like surfing. Except you go a hell of a lot faster! Anyway, about halfway through the day she starts complaining about how sore she's getting and I just smile to myself. It's a lot harder than it looks. She thinks she can just pick up anything she wants and master it on the first try. But sadly, it takes much more sophisticated skill. Like I have. Although Kensi _is_ really good at a lot of things. And usually she's a pretty quick learner. That's just one of the many reasons that I love her.

Did I just say love? Ugh, there is no more use denying it to myself. Then why do I keep denying it to her? I want her so badly. And not just her body either. I want the whole package. I love Kensi for her, not just for her body. Although I gotta say, she has got the sexiest body in the whole world. I can just imagine some of the things I want to do to her. But that's beside the point. For the past couple of weeks I've been trying to muster up enough courage to tell her how I feel. But sadly, I fail every time I try. What if she doesn't feel the same?

Although I gotta say, recently she's been a lot more touchy-feely. Especially today. It's like this morning she woke up a changed person and she is trying to kill me with all of her little touches and smiles. Oh boy, I'm in trouble.

Anyway Kensi is almost shivering from the cold. After a whole day of being out in the snow, your clothes get wet and cold. And all I want to do right now is strip her down and then wrap her up in that big fur blanket. She begins to remove her ski suit and then her clothes until all she's left in is her thermal underwear. Now if you've never seen thermal underwear before, it's just basically like pajamas and I think some people call them long johns. But let me tell you, no matter what you call them, you don't want to spend a whole day in the snow without them.

I take off my ski suit too and I start to take of my jacket when Kensi turns to me.

"Oh god Deeks, my shoulders and back are _killing _me! I could really go for a massage right now. Please?"

And that's when I know she's decided that I'm going to hell because all I can imagine is her lying on my bed completely naked and me running my fingers all along her body. But I tell her that of course I'll give her a massage. Who am I to deny her?

Then she says, "Well come on then." And then she's pulling me into the bedroom. What she does next takes me by shock. She slowly, torturingly slowly, removes the top of her thermal underwear. This leaves her in nothing but her thermal underwear bottoms and a very sexy light pink lacey bra. And two things run through my head at that moment. One, why is she torturing me like this? And two, why did she wear _that_ bra to go skiing in? I mean, it doesn't look like it was built for much movement.

Anyway, after she removes her top she lays down on the bed on her stomach. So I go over to the bed and sit next to her very vulnerable form. It takes almost everything I have not to turn her around and kiss her until she forgets her name.

I start at her shoulders and work my way down her back. Kensi moans as I hit a knot in her back. I bite my lip and try to keep calm.

"Oh god, Deeks." She moans as I work out a kink on her lower back, "You are _really _good at this."

I just grunt in agreement because my mouth has gone dry ever since she started making those sexy noises. I start to work my way back up her back when I hit a road block. The band of her bra is in my way. I teasingly tug at it and say, "You know, it would be a lot easier if I got this out of the way."

But what she does next shocks me. She sits up and says, "Okay." And the next thing I know her bra is on the floor. She faced away from me the whole time so I couldn't see anything but her back, but still. She lies back down on her stomach and waits for me to continue. After my initial shock I began to massage her back again. I go up and down her spinal cord. Her skin is so soft. Occasionally I lightly run my fingernails down her back which makes her take a big breath and then sigh. Pretty soon her breathing gets slower and I can tell she's about to fall asleep. So I stop and turn to get up, but as soon as I stopped she sleepily mumbles, "Why'd you stop?" So I go back and lightly trace patterns across her back. I begin to draw letters. Then I spell out words. I spell out "beach". God, do I miss the beach. Then I spell out "Monty" because I miss Monty too. And then I spell out something that surprises me. I spell out "I love you." Onto her back. By now she's fast asleep but I can't help but wonder if somewhere, deep in her subconscious, she felt me spell out those dreaded words which I mean with all of my heart. I sigh then I get up to change my clothes. Once I get back in bed, I lay as far away from Kensi as possible. Because while I might be able to control myself while massaging her, I know that if I wrap my arms around her and have my hands just inches from her heavenly breasts, that I will lose it. So I turn away from her, and try to fall asleep to the sound of her heavy breathing. And when I finally fall asleep, I dream of Kensi.

_**Aww! So sweet! First of all I would like to say thank you sooooo much to all of you who have read, reviewed, and followed my story. Next I was wondering, I kind of liked writing from Deeks's perspective and I wondered if you want me to continue from his perspective or go back to the narrative. The next chapter won't be up until I get at least five reviews about which one you want. And thanks again awesome readers!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Deeks woke to the feeling of Kensi's bare back pressed against his chest. His arms, as usual, were wrapped around her. He groaned internally. Even though he had tried to sleep as far away from her as possible, he inevitably woke up with her in his arms. What made it even worse was that Kensi was completely topless. Deeks knew that he had to get up before he did something really stupid. Like turn her around and kiss her senseless while his hands explored her heavenly body.

Deeks slowly tried to extricate himself from her but as soon as he moved she whimpered and held onto his arms that were around her.

"Kens, I really have to pee." He said, which was partially true.

"But Deeks." She drew out his name in a long, breathy sigh. "You're so _warm_."

He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Yeah, well I've been waiting for a long time so…"

"All right. Fine. Go."

As soon as she allowed he sprang up and scurried to the bathroom. After relieving himself, more for Kensi's suspicion's sake than for his own need, he washed his hands and splashed some cool water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment, leaning over with his hands resting on the counter.

"_Why is she torturing me like this?" _He thought to himself. _"I don't know how much more I can take before I do something stupid."_

After running his fingers through his hair a couple of times he exited the bathroom. Once he entered the bedroom he was completely relieved and utterly disappointed that Kensi had put on a shirt. She was sitting up on the bed, plaiting her hair into a side braid. He smiled at the sight before him. She looked so sweet. And totally…_domestic. _ He could imagine them waking up together every morning. He would get up and make her breakfast and she would smile at him and tell him what an amazing cook he was. He sighed. It was just a dream. One that he replayed over in his head often. To be able to wake up to her, cook for her, call her _his_, that's all he really wanted.

She finished braiding her hair and she got up and walked over to him.

"So are you gonna make me breakfast?"

He smiled at her and said, "I wouldn't dream of not making breakfast for you."

….

The rest of their week at the resort passed by in a similar fashion. Kensi always trying to seduce him, while he would try his hardest not to give in. He was doing a pretty upstanding job too, until one day he came very close to giving in.

They were walking back to their cabin after eating dinner at one of the resort's restaurants. Deeks had insisted on them walking rather than using the golf cart. He said it was just too beautiful a walk to ride. Sure it took longer but he thought that it was worth every minute. As they were slowly ascending up the mountain, the sun was just beginning to set. They walked very close together, arms brushing. After a while Kensi linked arms with him. They had just reached the top of the hill to their cabin when the sun was dipping down in the horizon. Kensi came to an abrupt halt and watched the wondrous sight before them.

"Wow." She breathed. "It's so beautiful."

Deeks watched the sun setting then he turned to her.

"Yeah." He whispered. "Beautiful."

She turned to look up at him. He was standing just centimeters away from her. For a while they just gazed into each other's eyes. After a few moments of this Deeks just couldn't help himself. He took a step towards her and took her face tenderly in his hands. He leaned in as she tilted her head up, closing her eyes. But just as he was about to kiss her, they heard the honking of a golf cart behind them. The golf cart held and elderly couple who was trying to get up to their cabin while Kensi and Deeks were blocking the road. Deeks grabbed Kensi's hand and pulled her to the side of the road. He shouted an apology to the couple who just nodded and continued their way up the mountain.

That was the closest he had come to giving in. After that there were no real incidents. Just the brush of a hand here, a kiss to the cheek there. But really there were no _major _incidents.

The end of the week came too soon for both Kensi and Deeks. They spent their last night at the resort huddled together on the couch, wrapped in the fur blanket that had haunted so many of Kensi's dreams, watching a movie. Deeks didn't really pay attention to the movie. He mostly just watched Kensi. Memorized her face. Kensi pretended to be completely oblivious to the way he was staring at her.

"I'm gonna miss this, you know." He whispered after a while. "You, me, _us. _I'm gonna miss this cabin and the skiing and waking up to you every morning."

Kensi turned to face Deeks. "I'm gonna miss this too."

He threw an arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into his side. And that's how they woke up. They had packed their suit cases the night before so all they had to do was get dressed then head out. They dropped the keys to the cabin and golf cart off at the front desk, then got in their car to head home.

The drive home was relatively silent. Both Kensi and Deeks were deep in thought. Finally before either of them realized it, they were in front of Kensi's apartment.

"I'll help you with your bags." Deeks said.

Once they had entered her apartment and Deeks had dropped her bags inside, he turned to her. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya at work." He turned to leave but Kensi caught his arm.

"Don't be stupid, Deeks." She pulled him into her bedroom then pushed him onto the bed. She walked around to the other side, then sat down. After kicking her shoes off, she burrowed under the covers. Deeks just sat there for a moment before smiling to himself. He took off his jacket, belt, jeans, and shoes, then got under the covers with Kensi. He stayed still for a moment before he heard Kensi huff then grab his arm. She pulled him so that he was on his side, spooning her. She left his arm draped over her stomach. He chuckled then whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight, partner."

"Goodnight."

X

X

_**Hey guys! So this chapter was looonggg overdue! I am trying to be better and update my stories on a regular basis! I don't even know if anyone is still following this story! So if you are could you drop me a review? Also, I'm going to try to stick with what's going on in the show as far as the relationships and character development goes, but I'm thinking about doing a completely different plot line when it comes to the cases. Do you guys have any ideas? Last thing. I'm looking for someone who would be interested in being my beta. I've never really used another author before but I've learned from experience that no matter how many times you read it, there will always be some mistakes. So if anyone is interested, you can review or PM me. Thanks so much for your patience! Review are love my awesome readers!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Golden morning sunlight drifted in through the blinds that had been left open the night before. It danced across the face of one rather sleepy brunette who did not enjoy the light in her face. The brightness slowly pulled her out of her dream. And it had been _such _a wonderful dream, too. Kensi sighed and turned around in the arms that held her to face her equally as sleepy partner. Her eyes danced across his face, taking in his peaceful look, the way his hair rested in eyes. The hair that in her dream her fingers had tightly grasped. The soft, golden stubble that had scratched her skin deliciously. His lips, and the sounds they elicited from her, exploring her body with the softest brush.

He slowly blinked his eyes into focus and smiled broadly at her.

"Staring at me again, Fern? You know if I didn't know you I'd think you got it bad for me. It just simply isn't healthy."

"I was not _staring_." She said, even though she couldn't help remembering her dream. "I was waiting for you to wake up you dork."

"Oh, your lies wound me, Sugar Bear." He said chuckling. "But you know what? I know _just _what you need"

She eyed him suspiciously. "And what exactly is that?"

"Hmm." He leaned in, nuzzling her neck. "All you need is a little TLC."

He began to, rather suddenly, tickle her. She screamed in protest and tried to evade his attacks. Very soon, he had her pinned beneath him, his hands securing her wrists. She was panting beneath him and struggling to get out from under him. But while she could get him every time in a spar, she had been taken by surprise and quite simply, he was stronger than her.

"Deeks!" Kensi whined. "Get off me!"

"Hmm, I don't know. I kind of like this position. Actually, I lied. I _really_ like this position. What do you think? Is it good for you too?"

"Oh my god!" Kensi yelled at him.

"You know most people just call me Deeks, but you can call me whatever you want, Princess."

"Deeks, I'll give you to the count of five."

"Or what?"

"I don't think you want to find out." She paused a second for him to move but he didn't so she started counting.

"One. Two…" On the count of two Deeks' eyes flashed down to her lips then back up to her face. On the count of three he had started leaning down, and by the count of four, Kensi had stopped counting all together. Her mind flashed back to when they were at the ski resort and they were watching the sunset. He had almost kissed her then, but those old people had driven up in their golf cart.

He released her wrists as he was leaning down and braced his elbows on either side of her face. She felt his chest against hers and she arched up into him ever so slightly. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, both of their cell phones rang simultaneously.

Neither of them moved for a second until Deeks finally kissed her nose then sat up and reached his phone. Kensi groaned out loud. She couldn't help herself. It seemed like every time he was about to kiss her, something else got in the way.

"_Maybe this is a sign from the universe." _She thought to herself.

Kensi could hear Nell on the other line telling Deeks that they had a case and that Hetty wanted them to report to OSP immediately and could he call Kensi because she wasn't picking up her phone. Deeks turned to Kensi.

"Hey, Nell said…"

"I heard what she said." Kensi interrupted. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Go make me something to eat."

"Well look who's Miss Bossy this morning. And you know, I had something _else _in mind for my breakfast." His voice had trailed off into an almost-whisper.

Kensi tried, she really did, to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine from his words. But despite her best efforts, he of course took notice of this. He slowly took several steps closer to her as she backed away from him. Her back bumped against the doorframe to her bathroom. He had her cornered.

"Deeks." She warned him.

"Kensi." He said in the same tone.

He slowly leaned in for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Deeks… We have to… the shower… I…work…" The closer his face got to hers, the slower her thoughts became until he was so close that she couldn't for the life of her form any coherent thought whatsoever. He stopped just before he reached her lips and whispered.

"Would you like me to join you?"

"Deeks! I…" She couldn't remember the rest of her sentence as Deeks' lips brushed her jaw, her eyes closing.

"You absolutely positive?" He whispered his lips against her neck.

"No! I mean Yes! I mean _no, _you most certainly may _not_ join me and _yes, _I am absolutely positive!"

"Well." He said, his lips so close to hers she could feel the heat radiating to her lips. His breathed fanned across her face. "Your loss."

And just like that he headed off to the kitchen. Kensi kept her eyes closed for a moment trying to engrave this memory into her mind. She showered and dressed quickly, then hurried to the kitchen to find an already dressed and ready Deeks who had made her some delicious looking pancakes.

Kensi however couldn't let their moment before her shower be forgotten. She moaned loudly with each bite and sighed after swallowing. He couldn't just tease her like that and expect no revenge. She had picked out her outfit just to tease him. She wore her absolute tightest pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a pale pink shirt with a low V-neck that showed just a bit more cleavage than usual.

Deeks, however, seemed to have figured out her plan and was unabashedly staring at her. She stood up to drop her plate in the sink and he eyed her up and down. She rolled her eyes at him and muttered something about 'men'.

"Hey uh, Kens?" He asked.

"What Deeks?"

"I really like that outfit."

"You should. Picked it out just for you." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm even though that was exactly what she did.

He stood there, openly staring at her for a moment until she rolled her eyes again, and then grabbed his elbow, dragging him to her car.

"_This is gonna be a good day." _ Deeks thought to himself. _"A real good day, indeed."_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**So, what did you think? Deeks is such a tease, although, I have a feeling Kensi's going to pay him back tenfold. Well, as the oh so wise 'Lil' Wayne' once said, "Karma is a bitch. Well just make sure that bitch is beautiful." And I don't think there is any arguing the fact that Deeks thinks Kensi is beautiful. Very beautiful indeed. Thanks so very much for all of the wonderful reviews and follows. If any of you have any suggestions or have a specific thing that you want to happen, drop me a review. I'll see what I can do.**_

_**P.S. I'm not in any way endorsing Lil' Wayne as I, myself, even find some of his lyrics…distasteful borderline offensive. Just using a quote, that's all. Thanks again! Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Kensi and Deeks entered Ops to find that the whole team was already present and waiting for them.

"Nice of you guys to join us." Callen said, smirking.

"Sorry." Deeks said sheepishly, "We were just running a bit late."

"Apology accepted, Mr. Deeks." Said Hetty, "Now to the matter at hand. We have a case of trafficking."

"What kind of trafficking? Human trafficking?" asked Kensi.

"Not exactly, Miss Blye. A couple, Josh and Fiona Drescott, have created a dog-trafficking ring."

"Dog trafficking?" Callen asked, "Isn't that something for the LAPD?"

"The Drescott's are trafficking Navy dogs, Belgian Malinois to be exact." Eric said, while bringing up a picture of the breed onto the screen beside the picture of the Drescott's.

"Like their human counterparts," Nell began, "the dog SEALs are highly trained, highly skilled, highly motivated special ops experts, able to perform extraordinary military missions by Sea, Air and Land. The dogs carry out a wide range of specialized duties for the military teams to which they are attached. With a sense of smell 40 times greater than a human's, the dogs are trained to detect and identify both explosive material and hostile or hiding humans. The dogs are twice as fast as a fit human."

"So as you can see," said Hetty, "The Navy is getting rather upset about their missing canines, especially since the men get rather attached to their dogs."

"So how are we going to approach them?" Sam asked

Nell pulled up some files. "That is where Kensi and Deeks come in. You guy will be going undercover as Britton and Angela Case."

"Britton?" Deeks exclaimed, "What kind of a name is that?"

"I don't know." Kensi said, smirking, "I think it's kind of cute."

"Anyway" Eric continued, "They are about the same age as you two and they've been married for about the same amount of time, which is three years. Their last business partner mysteriously died. We're thinking they killed him because he was trying to do something that they didn't like. So now they are looking for new business partners. It just so happens that the house right next to them was just bought by Britton and Angela Case."

"Mr Deeks, Miss Blye, this case may take several weeks or even months." Hetty stated, "Do you think you are prepared for this type of case?"

"Oh, Definitely!" Deeks said grinning, "This is going to be _tons _of fun!"

Kensi groaned, "Please shoot me. Or better yet, shoot him."

Callen and Sam chuckled. "Don't worry, Kens." Sam said, "We'll help you keep him in line."

"Britton Case works at a call center and Angela is a housewife. We have had a team already search the house for bugs but really, the Drescott's would have no reason to bug the place until they actually decided to select you for their business partners. Once that happens, you should expect the house to be bugged, maybe even before their final decision. However, your covers must be absolutely perfect, no slips ups at all. They are very suspicious people so if even one thing looks out of place at your initial meeting, you can expect to be made. Memorize your covers. Read them back and forth. And most importantly, act like you're married at all times. When you're at the grocery store, the mall, the movies, even in your own back yard, assume someone is watching you. Even when you step into your house be careful." Nell paused for a breath.

"You will be going in tomorrow." Said Hetty, "All of 'your' things have been left in your house by a moving crew. Be prepared and be on top of your game."

…..

"Wow!" Deeks breathed excitedly as they drove into their neighborhood. "These are really nice houses! We must be rich!"

Kensi chuckled, "Yeah well it's probably all from my trust fund, _Britton. _ After all, you do work at a call center."

"Please baby-doll, you're just jealous that my amazing good looks have me on great terms with my smoking hot boss."

Kensi pretended to throw up, "Ok first of all, you don't have an actual boss. Hetty just got you a desk at a call center where you pretend to work so that our cover would look more legit. And second, talking about how you're on great terms with your 'smoking hot boss' isn't really going to keep you on great terms with your smoking hot wife."

"Ah, touché." Deeks said, "And I do indeed have a completely smoking hot wife."

Kensi rolled her eyes. They had just entered the driveway of their covers' house.

"Remember Angel, from here on out, it's happy couple time."

"I know, Britton." Kensi said, annoyed.

Deeks got out of the car first and ran over to open Kensi's door. She could already see the Drescotts looking out their bay window.

"So baby." Deeks said, wrapping his arm around Kensi's waist as they headed toward the door of their house, "You know what I was thinking we could do first once we get inside?"

"Hmm, What?" Kensi asked, playing the smitten wife.

By now they had reached the front door. Deeks gently pressed her back against it and leaned in close.

"I was thinking," he said, pressing his lips to her jaw, "that we could have a little," he paused moving from her jaw to her neck and sucking her sweet spot. Kensi gasped and felt a shiver run down her spine. "you and me time." Deeks finished, huskily whispering into her neck.

Kensi swallowed and tried to speak, "Yeah, sounds great." She said breathlessly.

Deeks smiled at her, released her, then took the house keys from his pocket and opened the front door. He gestured for Kensi to enter first. Once inside, he closed the door behind them. He and Kensi took a minute to look around. It was a beautiful house. The furniture was nice and most of their covers' things had been unpacked. Deeks stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kensi from behind. She sighed and leaned back into him.

"Can't wait to break this house in." Deeks said into her ear.

Kensi chuckled, "Yeah, you and me both."


	10. Chapter 10

Kensi sighed and rolled over in the chair that she was currently reclining in by the pool. This was their second day undercover. She smiled as she remembered how excited Deeks had been when he had found out that their covers' house had a pool. She smiled even wider when she remembered how disappointed he had been when he realized that he had to go to his pretend day job from nine to five while she could lounge around the pool all day since her cover was the spoiled housewife.

And lounging she was indeed. She stretched her sun-drenched muscles and licked her lips. She could get used to this kind of cover. Lounging around all day rather than chasing suspects. Reading the latest smutty romance novel rather than writing long and boring case reports. This was definitely where it's at. She sat up and reached for her phone, checking the time. Deeks should be home any minute. She got up from the lounge chair and wrapped her sarong around her waist. Kensi sighed sleepily and padded to the kitchen where she poured a glass of ice cold lemonade. She had finished off half of the glass when she heard Deeks pulling up. She hurried to the living room and struck up a somewhat provocative pose on the couch just to tease him. She found herself doing that more and more often these days.

"Sugar Bear! I'm home!" Deeks said in a sing-songy voice.

"In the living room." Kensi replied, settling comfortably against the couch.

Deeks entered the living room and saw Kensi draped sexily across the couch in an equally as sexy white bikini with a light yellow sarong. He smirked while walking to the couch and sitting on the edge facing her. He trailed his fingers up her arm until he reached the strap of her bikini which he moved to the side a bit to reveal her tan line.

"Got a little sun today." He said, still toying with the strap of her bikini, "I see someone's been taking advantage of that pool I paid a lot of money for."

"Oh please." Kensi said smirking, "I'm the one that paid for this house with my daddy's money, Britton baby."

Deeks smiled and leaned in close. "Touché." He said before smiling widely and reaching behind her neck to toy with the knot of her bikini straps.

"Deeks." She said, her voice full of warning.

"Hmm, Angel baby?"

"Don't you even th-"

Before Kensi could finish her sentence Deeks pulled the string of one of her bikini straps, undoing them. Kensi gasped while Deeks laughed. Kensi was just lucky that the straps were more for show and that the bikini top stayed up even without the support of the strings.

"You are such a pig." She said, feigning disgust although on the inside she felt anything but disgust.

"What, Baby Doll? I was simply helping you get undressed for the fun activity I had planned for us this evening." He eyed her up and down suggestively.

"Oh my god. You really are a pig. I'm going to go change into something else. Go make me food." Kensi stood up from the couch but was stopped by an arm ensnaring her waist. Deeks had stood up too and now he had both arms resting comfortably on her hips.

"Aren't you just a little Miss Bossy." He said, leaning down to brush a kiss against her neck. Kensi shivered. "But you know what, Kitten? I like it." He finished huskily. Kensi smiled provocatively, feeling rather sexy at the moment.

"You know what, lover boy?" Kensi said while wrapping her arms around his neck and sliding up against his body. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Maybe we should skip dinner and go straight to dessert."

"Mhm." Deeks breathed while leaning forward to then whisper into her ear, "And what exactly did you have in mind, my naughty little Honey Bun?"

Kensi pressed more tightly against him and leaned in close, centimeters away from his lips. "Well," She said seductively while running her thumb across his lower lip. She leaned in so close that their lips brushed just barely as she spoke her next sentence. " I was thinking that first I wou-"

Her sentence was interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. Kensi and Deeks turned to the front door and saw Josh and Fiona Drescott watching them through the side panel windows at the front door. They broke from their embrace and immediately assumed their covers. Deeks strode to the front door with Kensi following close behind.

"Hello," Josh spoke, "We're your next-door neighbors. I'm Josh and this is my wife, Fiona."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Deeks said, easily assuming the character of a friendly neighbor. "I'm Britton and this is my gorgeous wife, Angela." He said, gesturing to Kensi.

Deeks watched as Josh eyed Kensi's still bikini and sarong clad body up and down. Deeks possessively wrapped an arm around Kensi's waist and pulled her tight up against him in a gesture that clearly said one thing. _Mine_. Josh met Deeks' eye and almost imperceptibly nodded his head as if he understood. While Kensi noticed this exchange, Fiona seemed oblivious.

"We are so happy to finally have new neighbors!" Fiona said excitedly, "The last neighbors were sort of," She paused for a moment, obviously searching for a nice word to describe the previous owners.

"Unsavory." Josh finished for her.

"Yes." She agreed, "I am so glad that you seem like much more…quiet neighbors."

Josh laughed a hearty laugh, "What she means is that she's glad you aren't a bunch of college kids staying in a house that your rich parents bought you, having parties every weekend with blaring music that wakes up virtually the whole neighborhood."

Deeks chuckled. "I don't know." Deeks said slyly, looking down to Kensi. "This one can get pretty loud at night too, if you know what I mean." Deeks said, winking at Fiona. Fiona blushed and looked down while Kensi glared at Deeks.

Josh laughed again while Kensi gave Fiona an apologetic look as if to say "men". Fiona nodded and they rolled their eyes together.

"Anyway," Fiona continued, "We were wondering if tomorrow night you would like to come over for dinner. I just bought some great looking steaks and Josh is a grill master so if you don't have any other plans we would love for you to join us."

"Of course!" Kensi said, "We would love to come over."

"All right then, it's settled." Josh said "We will see you both tomorrow at seven. It was a pleasure meeting you both."

"Yes, thank you for the invite." Deeks said. "See you tomorrow."

The Drecott's turned and headed back to their house while Deeks grabbed Kensi's hand and pulled her inside.

"Wow, that was sooner than I expected." Kensi said

"Yeah it was." Deeks replied absentmindedly. He took a step towards her, gently pressing her against the front door. He trailed his fingers tantalizingly up her sides, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. Kensi's breathing hitched. His fingers went to her back where the other strings of her bikini were tied. Now while untying the straps behind her neck didn't hinder the support of the top, him untying the strings behind her back would most definitely make the bikini top fall down. Deeks pressed a feather-light kiss to her collar-bone.

"I was thinking we could pick up where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted." Deeks whispered huskily into her neck. Kensi tried to form a coherent response but couldn't as his lips moved up her neck to her jaw. "If I remember correctly, you were saying something about taking me to the bedroom and ravishing me." He trailed off seductively.

Kensi leaned her head back against the door. Deeks started leaning forward. He paused for a moment as if to wait for the inevitable ringing of the phone or doorbell to stop him. After nothing happened, he continued forward. Butterflies erupted in Kensi's stomach. Her eyes fluttered closed as his nose brushed hers before she felt his lips softly press against her own. He kissed her several times, softly brushing his lips across hers before finally kissing her more fully. Kensi felt him still toying with her bikini strings behind her back. His tongue traced her bottoms lip, seeking entrance. She gladly opened her mouth to allow him more access. Kensi moaned softly as he kissed her more passionately. All of a sudden, she felt the strings of her bikini being pulled and then the cool air of the room against her now bare chest. Deeks hadn't stopped kissing her but Kensi pulled back shocked. She immediately brought her arms up to cover her chest.

"Deeks!" She exclaimed.

"What, Princess?"

"You are _so_ inappropriate!"

"Hmm." He leaned forward nuzzling her neck, "You didn't seem to mind when we were at the ski resort."

"Oh my god, this is completely different. Give me back my top."

"Let me think about that one for a second." Deeks said, swinging the little bikini top around in circles by the strings. "How about no."

"Deeks, I swear to god, if you don't give me back my top right now I'm going to kill you."

"How about you come and get it." He held out the top to her. She reached for it with one arm while the other arm still covered her breasts.

Deeks grabbed her wrist and held it. "How about you try to get it now?" He said smirking.

Kensi was fuming. She shook her hand from his grasp and began walking away towards the stairs.

"I don't need it anyway." She said. As soon as her back was to Deeks she dropped her arms and ascended sexily up the steps, leaving Deeks to ogle her super hot backside.

Later that night, when they had finally gone to bed, Deeks snuggled in close to Kensi. She had ignored him the whole evening after their little incident. He tried to turn her around to face him.

"Kensi are you still mad at me?"

She glared at him for a moment before sighing. "No I'm not."

"Yay!" Deeks said happily. He slowly leaned forward and brushed a kiss to her lips.

Kensi smiled. "Just remember, Karma is a bitch, Deeks."

And with that she rolled back over and went right to sleep.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**Uh oh! What kind of payback is Kensi planning? Reviews are always lovely, my epic readers!**_


End file.
